iHate Royalty
by CandyRox12
Summary: Sam is a princess! Nothing more to say but it's all seddie!
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Richie Rich one day and I wanted Sam to have a butler like that dude in there. So I am a weird person who writes weird things and if you're weird then welcome brother or sister. **

**Disclaimer: I'm only 11 (who's gonna be 12 on 14, December) so how the monkey am I suppose to own iCarly, unless Dan is very kind and lets me own it but that's not gonna happen.**

**iHate Royalty**

**Sam's POV**

It was a normal day at the Shay's house. Me eating ham, Freddie trying to ask Carly out, Carly rejecting, Spencer making a weird sculpture. But, for some weird reason there was a knock on the door. I thought it would be Mrs. Benson but it was a dude and he looked all high class and all that chiz.

"Is there a Miss Puckett here?" The high class dude asked. Everyone looked at me.

"What did you do now?" They asked at the same time.

"Nothing. So… weird looking dude, whatcha want?" I asked with my mouth full of ham.

"Miss Puckett or should I say Princess Puckett." I spit my ham out. Shame. That was good ham, too.

"What?" Everyone asked….. Or yelled.

"Miss Puckett, your father wants you to take your sister's throne of England. Oh, your sister is dead. I am so sorry."

"Wha-?" I said speechlessly.

"Now Princess, we have to go to England to take your rightful throne. Now, let's go, shan't we?"

"Shan't?" I managed to say before I fainted. I woke up by the smell of bacon.

"Princess, are you okay?"

"Can I have the bacon?" He nodded. "Then I'm okay." He helped me up. "So dude, what's your name?"

"William Kent. I have been your butler since the day you've been born."

"So I have a butler, I am a princess, my sister is dead, and my dad finally wants to see me? Well what else happened without me knowing?" William just shrugged.

"So, when do I have to leave?" I asked.

"Before next week."

"Will I ever be able to come back?"

"Um. No."

"I get to see my dad?"

"Of course, Princess."

"I uh I'll th-think a-about i-it" I said stuttering like a fool.

"But of course Miss Puckett." And Freddie came up towards me.

"So you're a princess, now?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go to England with your father?" Freddie questioned again.

"Yeah. I think I will."

"Don't."

"Go make out with Carly and stay out of my life!" I screamed in his face and ran upstairs. I guess I'm still mad about the whole I saved your life thing.

I ran into the iCarly studio, slammed the door shut and locked it, then cried. After hours of weeping about my sister, I finally heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to William. We sat on the beanbag chairs and I told him about my first kiss with Fredjerk, my crush on Freddweeb, all the times me and my sister played ding dong ditch.

I was still crying. "Mel was pretty bad at ding dong ditch. She was a girl scout so she tried to sell cookies and she always got in trouble. I would advise that anyone like her shouldn't play ding dong ditch." I wiped the tears away and stood up.

"William I'll go to England with you."

"Are you sure Princess?"

"Yes I'm sure, William. But is it okay to enjoy my last week in America?"

"Yes of course." We both walked downstairs and made sure everyone was here.

"Okay guys, I love you but I have to take my rightful throne." I said, a little sad.

"No!" They all screamed.

"Yes!" I screamed back.

"B-but I-I - No!" Fredjerk yelled, well stuttered.

"B-but yes!" I said mocking him.

"No need to be so mean!" Fredidiot said.

"Too late. So why don't you want me to leave? 'Cause you have Carly."

"I'm over her!"

"Sure" Just then the news was on and it was…weird.

"_And the Princess of England is back! She has been in Seattle this whole time! You may know her as iCarly's co-host, that's right Sam Puckett is the Princess of England. Unfortunately, her sister Melanie was killed by an unknown man. She is taking her rightful throne, which she gave to Melanie, but Sam is going to be in Seattle until next Sunday. So be sure to meet the Princess of England." _ The news lady informed.

Oh, great, now the whole world knows I'm the Princess of England.

**Did my story suck lollipops? If it did then, then tell me what was wrong. Oh, in case you didn't get it, Sam was suppose to take the throne but she gave it to Melanie because she wanted to stay in Seattle well because she wanted to stay by Freddie. Great, now I want a lollipop. **


	2. The Truth about Frednub's Dad

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly but I want to.**

Sam's POV

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and William opened the door. There was a whole bunch of boys in the hallway.

"Wow! That's a lot of boys!" Carly exclaimed.

"Aww! They're not even cute!" I complained. Even if I have a crush on Fredbutt I can still call a boy cute.

"Who's paying attention to that?" Spencer and Carly asked at the same time.

"I am! Don't you two know me at all?" I asked. They just shrugged.

"Princess Sam! I'm the Prince of Orlando!" Some random boy in the crowd yelled.

"Wow, nice lie dude!" I yelled to the guy.

"Princess Sam! Be my Queen!" Another boy yelled. Then all of a sudden a butler came in with a good looking boy, the butler closed the door and locked it.

"Princess Sam, this is Prince Eric of Italy." The butler said really mannered and snot –nosey.

"Princess, I want to ask your hand in marriage." Prince Eric said while grabbing my hand and kneeling down.

"Dude!" I exclaimed while pulling my hand away. "I just barely found out I'm a princess and you want to propose to me?"

"Too early?" Prince Eric asked after he got up.

"Get out!" I yelled and pushed him and his butler out the door but then Gibby came in with flowers and locked the door. And I just glared at him, he got the message and left.

"Well, that was unexpected." Everyone said.

"Yeah…." I said. "I think I'll go to bed." I went to Carly's room and lied on her bed, and then I heard a knock on the window. Oh great. I opened the window to find… my dad? "Dad?" I whispered-yelled.

"Yes. Now can you help your old man out?" I helped him inside Carly's room and we sat on Carly's bed.

"Dad, I thought you were in England."

"I was but I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Sam I know something's wrong."

"Nothing. Just…..if I took the throne when you asked, I would've died and Melanie would have lived. It's my fault that Melanie died. I bet everyone would have been happy if I died."

"Don't say that!" My dad growled. "Don't you ever say that! What happened to Melanie was a tragedy! I'm at least happy you're still alive."

"But…..what did he do to her?"

"H-he" My dad had a look mixed with disgust and anger. "He slit her throat."

"Did he…you know?" I didn't want to say the R word.

"No." I felt so relieved. "Let's not talk about your sister." He finally looked at me. "Okay?" I just nodded. Then I heard the window glass breaking and I saw a knife headed toward my dad and it almost hit me too but it missed and hit the wall in the hallway, instead. Then Carly came into the room and looked at me.

"Sam! What did I tell you about throwing knives?" She scolded.

"It wasn't me, my dad was almost killed and you think I threw the knife?"

"Oh! The window! Why did you destroy the window?" Spencer complained.

"Dude! My dad almost died!"

"Oh. Sorry. Are you okay?" Carly and Spencer asked my dad.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Then Freddork came really late and out of breath.

"Sam! Are you okay?" He asked-yelled.

"Dude, why are you out of breath?"

"I ran all the way from … a place."

"Why is your dad here?" Fredweird asked. My dad examined Fredweird very closely.

"Are you Richard Benson's son?" My dad asked.

"Yes." Fredwire answered.

My dad's eyes widened and pulled me behind him. "Boy, you better say away from her! Or I swear to God if you hurt her I'll torture and kill you, slowly!"

**Freddie's POV**

Her dad just glared and growled at me. I just ran downstairs and into my apartment. Thank God mom's not home.

"Where is it?" I asked myself. Then I finally came across an old newspaper article from England.

_King Puckett has banished his long time friend, Richard Benson. Mr. Benson tried to kill King Puckett's wife, Pam, but failed drastically. King Puckett demands that Mr. Benson shall not be harmed during his banishment. Mr. Benson is being sent to America with only a little bit of American money. But before Mr. Benson was sent to America, he promised to have his revenge on the Puckett family. We are not sure if we should take this threat seriously, but King Puckett and his family are heavily guarded. In other news, Lady Lorvette has found her missing teeth. It turns out it was in her dishwasher! But the question that everyone is asking, can a pet do taxes? We discovered that yes they can do taxes!_

_ 1995_

"Dad will have his revenge; the Benson family will make sure of it. God dang it! I sound just like him." I said to myself. I turned to look at the picture of Sam and me together, on my wall. I love Sam so much but the voice in my head is telling me I have to kill the Puckett family.

"Dang you, Dad! I hate you!" I ripped my dad's picture into pieces and punched the wall. "Ow!" And I retreated my arm back to my side still complaining about my knuckles.

"Hey! Stop making so much noise! We don't want to hear about your dramatic life!" The couple down the hall said.

"And I don't want to hear you two kissing all the time!" I yelled back at them. Then I realized what I had said. "Sorry! I'm just going through teenager…stuff."

**Sam' POV**

Then William came through the door. "I like America it's exciting!"

"Hey! England is just as exciting!" My dad said. We all looked at my dad. "Well, maybe not all the time."

"Oh sir! Are you okay?" William asked after he finally realized what had happened.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you William for asking." My dad said while glaring at him.

"Sorry, sir." William said. "Good to have you back." The next thing I heard was glass breaking and screams. Uh oh.


	3. Resignation

To this day and from now on, I will not be writing anymore stories on FanFiction. There are many reasons why but I'll just share two. I've been too busy working. And things are getting out of hand with my mom. I'll write a last story about why my mom and I are getting out of hand. Well, that will be the last story. If anyone wants to take my stories then go ahead I really don't care. I'll still be on FanFiction if I ever have time. Well, see ya later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

**Me & Melissa: (singing I Don't Care If You're Contagious by Pierce The Veil)**

**3 minutes and 25 seconds later**

**Me: What? It's my top favorite song right now.**

**Melissa: It is.**

**Me: And to prove I'm me….. Melissa ask the questions.**

**Melissa: Do you own iCarly?**

**Me: Nope.**

**Melissa: How many times have you been arrested your whole life?**

**Me: 65 times. Going on to 66.**

**Melissa: What do the cops say to you when they see you.**

**Me: "Hey Beth! Make sure you don't get in juvy today! And your uncle's trial has been moved to next week!" That's about it.**

**Melissa: Who do you idolize in iCarly?**

**Me: SAM!**

**Melissa: And done.**

**Me: Just like your ex-boyfriend James.**

**Melissa: Beth!**

**Me: On ward with thy story!**

**Sam's POV**

It came from the iCarly studio and Carly and Spencer were screaming right next to me. We ran upstairs and saw a man in black standing up with a knife. He was taller than me and Fredward's height together. He smiled at me and my dad.

"Remember me?" He asked in a poisonous voice.

"Get out." My dad growled. Then Fredwad came in and held me tightly, he made me face him.

"Sam. I love you and I-I need to do this I'm sorry." He said and kissed me. He broke from the kiss and walked up to the man and the man took out a gun for Freddumb. Freddie aimed it at my father. But I jumped in front of my dad before he shot him. "Sam! Get out of the damn way!"

"No! Freddie I love you too! Please for the love of God don't do this." I yelled at him.

"Please Sam. Please move." He said. His arm was shaking but he threw the gun at the man but missed. And tackled me and my dad. "Go! Now!"

"You are the worst excuse for a Benson! Henry, I wonder what you are gonna do." The man yelled.

"Well I'm glad to disappoint you, dad." Freddie said. My dad got up and looked angry.

"You tried to kill my wife, my daughter, and me. And you killed my other daughter! Now I'm gonna kill you!" My dad charged at him and punched him in the face. But there were more people coming in the studio, dressed like Freddie's dad.

"Carly! Spencer! Go downstairs and call the cops!" I yelled. "William go with them!"

"Sam!" Freddie turned me over so he was lying on top of me. "Sam, my dad wants to kill your dad. But he wants to keep you." My eyes popped out.

"Okay. I have to be on Punk'd. Where's Ashton?" I asked. But he couldn't reply because a man was pulling him off of me. He grabbed Freddie and threw him against the wall.

"Stupid kid." He mumbled. He grabbed me and put a cloth with alcohol over my mouth. And I-I…..

**Freddie's POV**

Stupid jerk. I got up and saw Mark, the guy who attacked me, take Sam. I was about to go after her but my dad was about to kill Henry, Sam's dad.

**Henry's POV**

He got me so angry. I punched him and hit him in his stomach and chest. He stabbed me in my leg and got on top of me. He held the knife to my throat.

"Why would you do it, Richard? Why would you try to kill my wife? Why did you kill my daughter?"

"Because she was cheating on you with me. And it was all apart of my plan. And don't worry your daughter will be a perfect slave. Or just a fun toy."

"You sick bastard." Then Freddie Benson tackled Richard.

"How dare you try to hurt the girl I love's father!" He punched him repeatedly and he even banged Richard's head on the floor. "I hate you!" He threw him against the wall and Richard was passed out. Freddie Benson helped me up.

"I guess I judged you too quick. Thanks." I said.

"That's okay. But can I ask one thing?"

"Go ahead. I am forever in your debt."

"Can Sam stay here? Please? Because I am so in love with her that I might kill myself if she leaves."

"I'm afraid it's up to her."

"Okay….. C'mon, we have to find Sam." We ran out the door and began looking for her. I guess he isn't half-bad.

**Will they find Sam? I'm sorry that it's going by quickly.**


End file.
